


Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Cormac, Adult Draco, Adult Hermione, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Astronomy, Ballet, Cabarets, Dragon Reserve, Dragons, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Healer Hermione, Hiking, Inspired by Dreams, Letter, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Romance, Russia, Snow, Stargazing, Travel, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each drabble was written in response to Tyche Song's Drabble A Day challenge on the Facebook group, The Ship What You Like, Pair Who You Please Group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chicken Flambé-Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to surprise Hermione upon her return from her business trip. He surprises her, just not in the way he expected.
> 
> Prompt: June 29, 2015: "Flambé"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Alex for your quick beta! Love you, my dear!
> 
> Definition: flambé of food: covered with liquor and set alight briefly
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. Nor do I own the chicken flambé recipe I found online.
> 
> Enjoy!

The lock clicked as Hermione closed the door to the flat.

A burning smell assaulted her senses before she made it to the hall closet.

Dropping her travel cloak and rushing to the kitchen, she was met with a sight unseen before. Her fiancé was using his wand to put out the fire on the stovetop.

“What are you doing?”

“Making chicken flambé?” He turned.

She had to hold on to the chair next to her as she tried not to laugh. He’d singed off his blond eyebrows.

She grinned. “No flames next time, okay?”

Draco returned her grin. “Deal.”


	2. Deafening Silence-Viktor/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that silence could be so loud?
> 
> Prompt: June 30, 2015: "Silence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw the prompt my immediate thought was Simon and Garfunkel's 'The Sound of Silence'. I read through the lyrics and while my little drabble isn't exactly based of the lyrics that's the song that was playing through my head as I wrote this.
> 
> Mandy, you are a gem for your help with this little tale. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP world nor do I own the song 'The Sound of Silence'.

As she stared around the bloody grounds laid out before her, she never realized how deafening the sound of silence could actually be. Bodies were strewn across the once green lawn of the majestic castle, heavy casualties decimating both sides.

A hand grasped her own, bringing her attention back from the grisly sight before her.

"Are you okay, love?"

She gave him a watery smile, wiping away the tears staining her cheeks that she'd shed for her lost first love. "No, but with time and your help, I think I will be."

Viktor kissed her hand before leading her inside.


	3. Affectionate Contract-Theo/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage contracts ensnare even the most romantic hearts in the Wizarding World...
> 
> Prompt: July 1, 2015: "Contract"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go to the lovely and amazing Jamie for her help with this little tale. Mandy, thank you for the pairing suggestion.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I thought contracts were only used between Purebloods?" Surprise and confusion spread across Hermione's features.

"Normally, this kind is only used between Pureblood familes. There is a different version for Halfbloods and Muggleborns, but Theo wanted to give you as much autonomy as possible."

"Power?" She questioned the blond wizard sitting across from her.

"The other versions are much more restrictive," Lucius replied.

She smiled. One of the reasons she loved her fiancé was his ability to put her at ease in a world that was not her own.

"Any questions you have before signing, just ask."

"Thank you, Lucius."


	4. Missive of Tears-Ernie/Hermione related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was a few words for Hermione to learn that you can lose and find yourself in a letter.
> 
> Prompt: July 2, 2015: "Letter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks goes to the amazing Jamie for her help with this little adventure.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. Nor do I own the chicken flambé recipe I found online.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my foray into the Hermione!Pureblood trope.

_My Darling Hermione,_

_Years ago, my father made a deal with the devil. I've already lost your mother because of his mistakes. I refuse to lose you too._

_To protect you, I am leaving you with a distant Muggle cousin of mine, Julian, and his wife Bridget. Only a couple people in our world know of him, but he knows I am a wizard and that you will be going to Hogwarts when you turn eleven where you will meet your cousin, Ernie._

_I will miss you always._

Hermione cried knowing she'd never meet her father, the late Hermannus Macmillan.


	5. Heartstrings-Cormac/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never knew the cocky boy from school could be this romantic.
> 
> Prompt: July 3, 2015: "Violin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks goes to Mandy for her help getting this little tale started and to Jamie for her wonderful beta work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione sighed, snuggling deeper into his arms, a gentle smile gracing her features.

Every time he surprised her with these evenings she fell deeper in love with him.

She wasn't a romantic by heart, but she enjoyed spending time with him on the rooftop of their building, surrounded by hundreds of candles with the soft strains of an expertly played violin floating through the air.

He stepped back, a nervous look upon his features. Sinking to one knee, he took a deep breath.

"What I'd written doesn't express the depth of my feelings for you. But--"

"Yes, Cormac. Of course."


	6. Learning Something New-Bill/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell is what brought her to the kitchen, the company is what made her stay.
> 
> Prompt: July 4, 2015: "Coffee"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Jamie for her valuable beta skills making my work make sense.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.
> 
> Enjoy!

She hummed. "Mmmm, that smells wonderful."

"Would you like a cup?"

"Oh no, thank you."

"You sure? It's one of my favourite blends I picked up living in Egypt."

"Yes, I'm sure." She chuckled. "While I love the smell of coffee, it tastes nothing like it smells."

"I've known you for nearly ten years and I did not know this. How?"

Smiling at the tall redhead, she replied, "You've got a lot to learn about me, Bill Weasley."

"I can see that." Bill grinned for the first time since Fleur's death a year ago. "Where would you suggest I start?"


	7. Treacherous Tastebuds-Bill/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his entire fault, this rather distasteful change to her morning routine.
> 
> Prompt: July 5, 2015 “Kiss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Jamie for her quick beta job! You’re wonderful, my dear!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I thought you didn’t like the taste of coffee?”

Shuddering, she took another sip from the cup. “I can’t stand the sludge, but apparently your child does.”

“Don’t blame me for this.”

“If you hadn’t gotten me pregnant, then I wouldn’t be drinking this…” She glared at her husband. “Tripe.”

“You know, with as much milk and sugar you added, I’m not sure you can even call it coffee anymore.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You really want to argue semantics with me, William Weasley?”

He grinned, kissing her cheek. “I’m not that stupid, love.”

She huffed. “That’s what I thought.”


	8. A Mountaintop View-Charlie/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d forgotten how breath-taking stargazing could be, until he opened her eyes.
> 
> Prompt: July 6, 2015 “Stars”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie again to the rescue for betaing this little gem.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nada of the HP world. *hangs head* Damn.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy my little jaunt into the HP world.

Hermione shivered, snuggling deeper underneath the blanket, thankful for the warmth in the chilly night air of mid-June Romania.

She took in the exquisite sight above her. Ursa Major and Ursa Minor with Draco’s tail between them, Camelopardalis to the trio’s upper right, with Lynx hiding to the right, just above the horizon.

The view was infinitely better than back in school. She smirked. It didn’t hurt that she had a much better teacher this time, too.

“I told you the view was worth the temperature and climb.”

Smiling, she leaned into Charlie’s arms. “And you didn’t disappoint, Charlie Weasley.”


	9. Sophia's Wrath-Adrian/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least it wasn't a dragon bite. This time.
> 
> Prompt: July 7, 2015 "Snow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Jamie for her help with my little drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned anything from the HP world, I would not be working, alas, I own nada, so I must work.
> 
> Enjoy!

The door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it. The force sent wind, snow, and a heavily bundled form into her office.

Hermione looked up, as the figure slowly peeled out of his outerwear. She frowned.

"What did you injure this time?"

He held up his left arm, a series of fresh scratches visible. “Sophia.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why do you insist pissing off the owner’s cat?”

The dark-haired dragon keeper grinned unrepentantly. “Because it’s so much fun.”

Standing up, she grabbed the jar of dittany. “Adrian Pucey, you’re incorrigible.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You would.”


	10. A Competitive Welcome-Adrian/Charlie/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn’t even been on the reserve property for five minutes before their competitive natures revealed themselves.
> 
> Prompt: July 8, 2015 “Hello”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Jamie for her help, especially with the title when my sleep deprived brain was struggling.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re just going to walk right by without saying ‘hello’?”

Hermione grinned at the familiar voice. Turning around, she quickly found herself enveloped in a pair of heavily scarred and freckled arms.

“Charlie, I’m so happy to see you.” She kissed his cheek.

“It’s good to see you too, love.”

A third voice joined in. “Well, I see how I rank.”

She laughed, turning in Charlie’s arms. “Ades, you know I’m happy to see you, too.”

Freeing herself from the redhead, she kissed Adrian’s cheek.

He pulled her into his arms. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about.”

She wasn’t complaining.


	11. Bouquet Rivals-Adrian/Charlie/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two suitors vie for her attention with bouquets of flowers.
> 
> Prompt: July 9, 2015 "Flowers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brilliant and fantastic Jamie helped me whip this little guy into shape. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned it all, too bad I own nada, zip, zilch.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my continued foray into the world of this fun trio!

The smell of fresh flowers was the first thing she noticed as she opened her office door that morning. Looking at her desk, she saw two small, but stunning bouquets. The first was an array of handpicked flowers in her favourite colour, purple, while the second bouquet reminded her of her house.

The accompanying card read: _From one Gryffindor to another_

She smiled. He was a wizard after her heart.

Looking at the card attached to the purple flowers she smirked. She could just imagine the cheeky grin on his face as he wrote the card.

_From your favourite Slytherin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the flowers that Adrian and Charlie gave her:
> 
> Charlie: Sicilian Honey Lily, Balkan Peony, and Fringed Water-lily
> 
> Adrian: Carpathian Bellflower, Romanian Bellflower, and Bellflower
> 
> I found the flowers at http://www.ibis-tours.ro/flowers_romania.php


	12. A Dragon's Trust-Adrian/Charlie/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: She’d only been on the reserve for a couple of days and now she was facing her first big test.
> 
> Prompt: July 10, 2015 "Distrust"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is truly a gem. Your help is invaluable.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, I own none of it. Sadly.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t forget that dragons are ancient and noble creatures and we should show them the respect they deserve. They are very similar to Hippogriffs, in that they are naturally distrustful of humans."

"For good reason! People are arseholes."

Charlie nodded, agreeing with Adrian's assessment. "They're also idiots." He gestured to the enclosure in front of them. "The best way to earn a dragon's trust is to meet the dragon with someone it already trusts."

“Also, don’t show fear.”

Wide-eyed, Hermione looked at Adrian.

Smiling, he squeezed her shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped into the enclosure.


	13. Making a Dream Come True-Ylenia/Hermione friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Once Hermione discovered her friend's passion for the ballet, rather than daydreaming about how wonderful it would be to attend a performance at the Bolshoi Theatre, Hermione starts planning a trip.
> 
> Prompt: July 11, 2015 "Daydream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Metropol is an actual hotel right by the Bolshoi Theatre, and yes, both are places I'd love to visit.
> 
> Jamie does fantastic beta work and she also has a knack for titles and summaries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

A voice broke through her thoughts. “Hermione Granger, were you actually daydreaming?”

Looking up, Hermione smiled as her friend, Ylenia Albu, had entered her office.

“No, I was simply trying to decide what we would do for food while we are in Moscow on Wednesday.”

Ylenia grinned. “I cannot believe I’m finally seeing the Bolshoi, so I don’t care.”

“That’s good to know, because it looks like our hotel, the Metropol, has some amazing options available. It doesn’t hurt that it’s right by the Bolshoi Theatre either.”

“Sounds wonderful to me.”

“Now that’s settled, why are you in my office?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ylenia means light in Romanian and Albu means white in Romanian, so Ylenia Albu's name means white light in Romanian.


	14. Come Back To Bed-Adrian/Charlie/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Given the option between watching a snowball fight, or snuggling with her wizards, Hermione has to make a choice.
> 
> Prompt: July 12, 2015 "Silliness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, you are so wonderful and I can't thank you enough for all your help. Love you, my dear!
> 
> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I still don't own anything in the HP world.
> 
> Enjoy!

Taking a deep breath of the heady scent surrounding her, Hermione pulled the shirt tighter around herself as she stared out the window. She chuckled at the silliness of her co-workers playing in the snow below.

“Mia, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Watching our co-workers in a snowball fight.” She looked over her shoulder. “Also, I was awake and didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well, get your pretty arse back in bed, love.”

“You heard Ades, come back to bed.”

She smirked, letting Charlie's shirt drop from her shoulders and slowly made her way back to her wizards.


	15. The Blue Dragon-Marcus/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: She wouldn't have gone to the cabaret club had she known HE would be there.
> 
> Prompt: July 13, 2015 “Cabaret”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Mandy for her help with the pairing choice and the name of the business/title. Many thanks also goes to Jamie for her lovely beta work, again, and her help with the summary.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. Except the name of the cabaret.
> 
> Enjoy!

She was so mortified that the sight of him stopped her dead in her tracks. Why didn’t Pansy say that HE would be here? Of all the people in the world, why did their personal bartender at the cabaret have to be Marcus Flint?

“Miss Granger, welcome to The Blue Dragon.” A smirk spread slowly across his features, his baritone voice caressing her skin. “How may I be of service?”

She blushed. “Forget you ever saw me?”

“Why would I do that when I can give you a night you’ll never forget?”

She looked into his sapphire blue eyes. “Okay.”


	16. A Nighttime Lesson-Zacharias/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione couldn’t pass up the perfect opportunity to teach her son.
> 
> Prompt: July 14, 2015 “Fireflies”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Jamie have been so wonderful with their help on my drabbles. I can't thank them enough.
> 
> Disclaimer: You guessed it, I still own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mummy! Mummy! Blinky!”

Hermione shushed her son. “Shhhh, Rowan, don’t scare the glow-worms.”

“What’s glow-worms?”

“They’re beetles that glow. Your aunt in America says they see hundreds of them, or what they call fireflies.”

“Can we go see the fireflies?!”

“Once your sister is big enough.”

The three-year-old pouted. “But she’s not even here yet!”

Rubbing the swell of his wife’s belly, Zacharias Smith spoke up, “She’ll be here any day now, but next summer we’ll go see Aunt Jillian and Uncle Scott, alright?”

“Alright.”

Hermione handed Rowan a plastic jar. “Use this jar to catch a couple glow-worms.”

“Okay!”


	17. Minor Setback-Neville/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: At least she had him to help her through this.
> 
> Prompt: July 15, 2015 "Undermine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still own nothing of the HP world. *sadface*
> 
> Enjoy!

Horrified Hermione watched as years of hard work to help give rights to house-elves was stripped from her grasp. What had she done for Ron to undermine her like this?

She looked up to find Molly watching her, a malicious smirk on her face.

Hermione gasped, “This all makes sense now! Ron somehow proving that he thought up my elvish rights bill, Molly’s behind it. She blames me for the amicable split between Ron and I.”

“The Wisengamot’s off their rockers, we’ll make this right. It’s just a minor setback. Come, love, we’ve got planning to do.”

“Thank you, Neville.”


	18. A Stroll Through the Forest-Charlie/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As far as Hermione was concerned, this hike better be worth it.
> 
> Prompt: July 16, 2015 "Forest"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Jamie's help is wonderful. Thank you, my dear!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything or anyone you might recognise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Breathing heavily, Hermione tried to keep up with the wizard in front of her.

Grasping her hand, he looked over his shoulder. “Hurry up, Mia. We’re almost there.”

“I’m coming,” she huffed. “I’m shorter and not as fit you. I also don’t know the area as well.”

Turning around, he picked her up in his arms and continued making his way through the forest.

Hermione screamed. “Ahhh! Charles Xavier Weasley! Put me down!”

He was silent until they exited the forest, where he stopped and set her down.

“Look.”

She took in the nighttime mountaintop view. “Oh, Charlie, it’s stunning.”


	19. Mary and Her Picassos-Zacharias/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family afternoon spent creating works of art.
> 
> Prompt: July 17, 2015 "Chalk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jamie for her lovely beta work again. Love you my dear!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP world, wish I did, but I don't.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mummy, pretty!"

Hermione smiled. She appreciated her son’s sweet gesture, but knew she was no Mary Cassatt. Now, her husband and son on the other hand were quite the Picassos. Even with chalk.

"Thank you, sweetie." She gestured to her son’s own chalk art. "But look at yours, Rowan. It's magnificent."

The three-year-old beamed. "Thank you, mummy!"

As Hermione dusted the chalk from her hands, she felt liquid run down her legs.

“Zach, Alivia’s coming.”

Zacharias picked up his son. “Come on, Ro, time to go to grandpa’s.”

“Can’t I go?”

“Sorry, buddy, not yet. Once your sister is here.”


	20. Verbal and Non-Verbal-Marcus/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reminds her boyfriend that communication is better than violence.
> 
> Prompt: July 18, 2015 "Sword"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again goes to Jamie for her wonderful work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nada in the HP world.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ll kill him for saying such things to you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s response. “Oh honestly, Marcus, violence never solves anything.”

He smirked. “It definitely makes me feel better.”

“The pen is mightier than the sword.”

He looked at her. “What?”

“The pen is mightier than the sword. It means that communication is more effective than violence.” She stepped closer to him. “Take now for instance. I want to communicate to you how much I want you. I can do it verbally or,” she returned his smirk, “non-verbally.”

Marcus hummed. “Hmmmm, I do love your non-verbal communication.”


	21. Decadent Temptation-Marcus/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has no idea what she does to him, but Marcus has no problems showing her.
> 
> Prompt: July 97, 2015 "Delicious"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, you are absolutely wonderful and I can't thank you enough for your help.
> 
> Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I still own nothing of the HP world.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione groaned. “Merlin, this is delicious.”

She attacked her dark chocolate crème brûlée with renewed vigour.

Marcus watched entranced as she enjoyed bite after delicious bite of the creamy confection. The former Slytherin shifted in his seat as another moan escaped from between her lips. He knew she loved dark chocolate and crème brûlée, because she told him herself, but he didn’t realise she would have this kind of reaction.

Taking one last bite from his own dessert, he stood up.

His sudden movement caused her to look up.

He smirked. “Let me give you something to really moan about.”


End file.
